The Fallen Angels
Commander: Sigvart Knoxon The Fallen Angels (formerly The Angels) is a military, political and a mercenary organization and the main military force of Outer Heaven formed out of a former Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel Unit. It was created by Angel Greene and adopted by The Demon of The Wastes. Background - 2240 - 2280 The Angels Unit was created by a legendary Brotherhood of Steel Paladin known as Angel Greene in 2240. The Unit was responsible for several pushes against the Super Mutants in Washington and the destruction of several raider and violent prospector outposts. The year 2260, Sigvart Knoxon assumed controll of the unit. The unit had an important role fighting The Enclave invasion in 2277 and was among the units sent to destroy them once and for all during the last battle. The unit was almost wiped out during the war, but Sigvart managed to rebuild the unit as an advanced BoS Spec-Ops unit. Three years after the invasion, when Sigvart returns from Operation WarClaw after being forced to kill Angel Greene, he defects along with the unit. The unit is renamed The Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels - Falling Further 2280 Shortly after their defection, they are hunted down by Brotherhood of Steel forces. The ones who try to hunt them down are no match for the highly trained Spec-Ops unit. The small group of 20 people steal the savlaged Carrier VTOL used in Operation WarClaw to escape the Capital Wasteland. They land at the long lost ruins known as Lincoln City. There they met hordes upon hordes of mindless ghouls attacking them. Given the technology and the skill of the new organization, they proved no match. But they couldn't just stay like this. They needed to place roots, get supplies and start up anew. The Fallen Angels - Rising 2281 (WIP) By the time one year had passed, The Fallen Angels had risen to a number of 350 soldiers. They had great parts of Eastern Lincoln in check, the Ghoul Horde had been destroyed leaving most ghouls in the sewers and Western Lincoln and they had begun constructing a great fortress east of Lincoln with the help of salveged Old World technology. The economy of the organization consisted mostly around constructing and selling ammunition, as well as mercenary business. The FA had been payed to protect several smaller communities and tribes in Northern Texas from The Legion advance. Because The Legion was busy with a conflict sparking in a place known as Hover Dam, this proved quite easy. WORK IN PROGRESS The Fallen Angels - Golden Days 2282 After two years since arriving in Lincoln, Lincoln became The Fallen Angels' personal city-state and small military nation. The construction that begun a year earlier was also complete, this great military fortress made was a marvel of modern post-war military technology. The citizens were quick to join The FA as a result of loyalty, due to the fact that the organization had saved them from the ghoul threat and the tyranny of the raiders. At this time, the FA grew to a number of an entirety of 10.000 soldiers. Mostly due to members flocking in from the survivors in Lincoln and the conscription of great assets to the FA. Lincoln litteraly adopted a new kind of culture... a military culture. Most people in Lincoln saw themselves as soldiers and showed endless loyalty to The Demon of The Wastes. Anyone who questioned the military dictatorship was allowed to do so, but those who plotted against it was ultimately eliminated. During the tide known as The Golden Days, the FA military dictatorship focused at occupying Legion lands since hearing of the major defeat at Hover Dam at the same time as the city-state of New Vegas and the New California Republic pushed further into Western Legion lands. They understood that if two such major powers were to reach Lincoln, the FA would stand no chance. As such, they sent a small invasion force to North West Oklahoma to occupy smaller communities which they previously had helped, which would serve as the invasion hub. From there, they invaded Ceasar's Legion. The Legion now had two fronts. One against the NCR and Mr. House and one against The Fallen Angels. Realizing that they couldn't fight three enemies, especially one with as advanced weaponary as The Fallen Angels, Ceasar's Legion surrendered some land to the FA so that they could focus at the enemies from the west. The Demon knew perfectly well that if The Legion managed to get a peace treaty with the NCR and Mr. House, they would reclaim the area and occupy nearby lands. As such, most of the soldiers were reassigned to the Coloradan Occupation Front. After the successfull war, the ammount of soldiers increased to a nation-wide number of 20.000. 20.000 soldiers, armed with old-world technology... The Fallen Angels - The Second Fall 2284 - 2285 (This was written under approval from an admin.) Foreign Contact The year is 2284 and things started to escelate. During this time, NCR and New Vegas scouts had reached Lincoln and established foreign relations with the rising nation, little knowing that this rising trophy of the wasteland was about to be burned down to the ground. Meanwhile, Ceasar's Legion had managed to create a ceasefire treaty with the NCR and Mr. House. The Legion had to act quickly as they were but a shell of their former glory, having lost half of their lands. They were now equal in strength with The Fallen Angels. TWO NATIONS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE The Legion knew exactly how to defeat the NCR and Mr. House, and that was by defeating The Fallen Angels. They wanted access to the advanced Capital Wasteland Chapter technology which The Fallen Angels had access to, not to mention the technology they had recovered and created themselves. Ceasar quickly contacted tribes around Lincoln and other areas of the FA border. They promised the tribes gold and other riches, though the reality behind it was to destroy their culture and intrigate them into The Legion. The tribes accepted and started to cause a havoc, but this was managable for The Fallen Angels. This also bought The Legion time however. The Legion used it wisely, pushing even further into Texas and other communities and tribes. When they felt they were ready, they attacked the Coloradan Occupation Front (area occupied by The Fallen Angels under the first FA-Legion war.) The Fallen Angels stood bravely, but as hordes upon hordes arrived, they simply couldn't hold on. After several months of fighting in the Coloradan Occupation Front, The Legion won and reclaimed the area. But it wasn't over until they had access to FA technology, they kept pushing into FA lands and they wouldn't stop until they reached Lincoln. Sigvart realized that there wasn't a chance to win the war. Instead, he prepared the Brotherhood Chapter in Chicago, saying that if The Fallen Angels lost, The Legion would be an unrivaled superpower that could occupy the wastes with ease. The Chapter in Chicago didn't do much to help. They only sent a small squads of Brotherhood troops to defend towns around Lincoln. He then tried to contact the NCR and Mr. House, but they felt confident that The Legion was no threat. The Divide Sigvart knew that this wouldn't do either, so he went on a journey to the legendary Divide, the destroyed land where legends tell the tales of two couriers who fought, yet both survived. The lied weapons with unspeakable strength. Sigvart used the only Carrier VTOL which the FA had in order to reach The Divide. He would have to land outside The Divide due to the storms around the area. He also knew The Legion would follow, so as he reached The Divide, he destroyed the VTOL so the Legion couldn't use it or research it. After weeks, journeying alone through The Divide, hunted by The Legion, he met a mysterious man. The man called himself Ulysses. He said he had heard the tales of a Demon far to the east, even further east than The Legion. He suspected why he was here, and he was correct. He thought that Sigvart would use the nuclear bombs in order to erase all the technology one could possibly find in Lincoln and the areas around, while destroying plenty of Legion forces. Ulysses, remembering The Courier, didn't want that many people to suffer the fate of the bombs. Sigvart would have to go through him, and he challenged him to a battle. After a 5 minutes long fight, Sigvart defeated Ulysses, believing him to be dead. Sigvart walked in to a Control Room nearby and launched the nukes in the arsenal which that controll room held. They went towards Lincoln in a massive speed, but the remaining FA soldiers had time to escape. Sigvart contacted and ordered the FA and the citizens to retreat, saying that The Legion has launched the nukes. As he was about to leave, the whole controll room began to fall apart. He had to escape, but before he knew it, The Legion had found him. He had to fight his way through the soldiers, but he didn't have enough time. The controll room fell apart, killing everyone in it, including Sigvart... or so they thought. Hours later, the nukes reached Lincoln and destroyed the city and the areas around it, killing plenty of Legion soldiers. The Fallen Angels had retreated safely. But without clear leadership or a place to stay, they quickly fell apart. In the end, only few hundreds remained, many more captured and tortured by the Legion and other societies nearby. The Legion reclaimed some land occupied by NCR and Vegas forces. Sigvart, thought dead, was recovered by Followers believing him to be an ordinary person. They quickly escaped the dangerous Divide and brought him to Salt Lake City. It turns out that Sigvart had fell in a coma. Under the care of Anna Rose, he woke up 9 years later and left only three days after he awoke, swearing revenge against society for leaving The Fallen Angels alone to die, risking a possible unrivaled superpower Legion. And above all, Sigvart swore that The Legion would regret that they ever won the war. The Return of The Fallen: Outer Heaven - 2294 - 2295 (WIP) After the destruction of The Fallen Angels, The Demon was presumed to be dead. As The Fallen Angels started to fall apart, Jonathan Miller took it upon himself to rebuild The Fallen Angels in the image of The Demon who had lead it before him. He and the remnants settled down in the ruins of Cheyenne City. THE DEMON AWAKENS When The Demon awoke from his nine year long coma in a Follower clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City, the first thing he saw was his new prosthetic left arm (CYBORG PERK OBTAINED). his first priority was to find the remainders of The Fallen Angels. He refused to believe that they were dead and he asked Anna Rose, the doctor that had patched him up, about the battle in Lincoln. She explained that it was a nuclear graveyard and there's few known survivors. He then asked about the survivors and he learned that there was a small remnant group lead by a certain Johnathan Miller in the ruins of Cheyenne City. He thanked her for the information and soon he set out on a journey to reach Cheyenne City. When he reached Cheyenne City, he saw nothing but a ghoul infestation. It reminded him of the situation The Fallen Angels were in the year 2280. He snuck into the city unnoticed by the ghoul horde and eventually found his way to a group of Fallen Angels soldiers that struggled to survive against a ghoul attack. The tide turned around as The Demon jumped in to save his comrades. These were apparently new soldiers and didn't realize just who saved them. They pointed their weapons at him and demanded his name, The Demon was silent and quickly maged to grab one of them as a hostage before he eventually beat down the entire group. He then said something they would remember the rest fo their lives. "I'm The Demon of The Wastes." They quickly saluted him and lead him to the main base of operations. Jonathan, remembering The Demon quickly introduced him and handed over leadership. Seeing as Jonathan had done a good job keeping The Fallen Angels alive, The Demon granted him the title of Second in Command. He only had three words before he went out to kill some ghouls. "Time to rebuild." REBUILDING THE FALLEN ANGELS Weeks after The Demon arrived, the situation was already starting to turn around due to The Demon's tactical skills and the morale boost gained after The Demon returned. Once they had cleaned up Central Cheyenne, they quickly set their mind to gaining resources. FA scouts were sent to locate pre-war quarries so that they could repair them and gain resources. Weeks after the first scouts were sent, they had located around 14 quarries and they repaired all of them. After that, they recalled the scouts and restarted the mercenary business which The Fallen Angels had long been gone from. They were hired by local tribes and communities to fight off raiders, ghoul infestations et cetera. After the caps went rolling in, they begun hiring workers to the quarries, and thus the wheels of economy was set in motion. The FA then focused at occupying pre-war weapon and construction facilities which the resources from the quarries went to, quickly hiring workers for these facilities as well, thus gaining self sufficency within weaponary matters such as ammunition, weapon and armor construction et cetera. The Fallen Angels Lightweight Power Armor was also once again manufactured, recreating the army once feared in Lincoln. OUTER HEAVEN Seven months after The Demon retook leadership, The Fallen Angels were ready to clean up the rest of Cheyenne. They destroyed several raider outposts, rival mercenary groups, violent prospector camps, ghoul infested areas and occupied smaller communities within Cheyenne. In the matter of four weeks, The Fallen Angels were ready to establish a city-state once more like they did twelve years earlier. After nine years without a nation to call home, they finally had the nation they demanded. The name of the nation was: Outer Heaven. In addition, The Fallen Angels got a political cell which leads Outer Heaven's government. THE SOLDIER CULTURE Like they once united Lincoln City, The Fallen Angels had united Cheyenne City. Like they once restored vast parts of Lincoln City, they had begun restoring Cheyenne City, now renamed Fort Heaven. Ruined buildings that couldn't be destroyed was demolished and replaced with military outposts, forts barracks and supply depots. Citizens were indoctrinated with propaganda, being teached that Outer Heaven was a nation of and for soldiers, a place where soldiers, regardless of race or gender, could call home. The Demon intended to make a society where soldiers were respected, honored and cared for unlike what he had seen in The Brotherhood of Steel, Ceasar's Legion, the NCR and other national armies and smaller militas. At first, The Fallen Angels recieved resistance. But resistance was quickly crushed and in the end there remained only citizens convinced to join the cause of the soldiers. The military meritocracy went on to conquer smaller communities around Fort Heaven for the sake of ensuring that enemies wouldn't only have one target to attack while extending borders, gaining controll over a few more trade routes and access to more mineral supplies, once again used for military purposes. WAR WITH THE GREAT KHANS The Great Khans owned areas near Fort Heaven which made The Fallen Angels anxious. They felt that they had to be pushed out. Knowing that The Great Khans would never willingly surrender land, Outer Heaven attacked without warning on July 31 2294, ultimately destroying any Great Khan in their way during their campaign. Once the "message " was sent, The Great Khans willingly surrendered land. Since Outer Heaven didn't want to deal with Ceasar's Legion yet, they allowed the Great Khans to live in exchange for Albany in the eastern part of their empire. WORK IN PROGRESS Organization (WIP) The Fallen Angels is lead by Sigvart Knoxon and Jonathan Miller who both has full authority over The Fallen Angels. Otherwise, The Fallen Angels are lead by commanders, generals and colonels. 'Ranks: ' FA Initiate FA Private Initiate FA Private (same as Private Initiate, but no longer tested.) FA Corporal FA Sergeant FA Staff Sergeant (same as Sergeant but with the authority to host trainings.) FA Paladin FA Officer-Cadet FA Officer FA Colonel FA General FA Commander FA Supreme Commander Purpose (WIP) Equipment (WIP) Sigvart's Combat Armor Fallen Angels Lightweight Power Armor Themes Category:Organization Category:Faction Category:Outer Heaven Category:SigvartTheDemon